Mio, Solo déjame quedarme así un poco mas
by Yuu94
Summary: Todo parecía ser solo un paseo como cualquier otro, o al menos eso querían creer, cosas llevaron a otras y Ritsu decide decirle sobre su amor a Mio.


**K-ON no me pertenece, soy solamente una admiradora mas de esta hermosa serie**

****Perdonen, tal vez no estará tan bien narrado, es mi primer fanfic, por favor no sean crueles.  
Sin mas que decir, disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo I

-A-Ite! – pronuncio una joven de aproximadamente 20 años de edad al sentir el impacto de una mano caer en su nuca provocando que unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaran por sus ojos en muestra de que el golpe no fue muy agradable- Mioo~! .. ¿Por qué haces eso?, estoy comenzando a creer que te agrada el golpearme, y déjame decirte que tus golpes ya nos son los de una niña- Dijo dicha joven sobándose en donde el impacto tubo lugar.

-Deberías saberlo puesto que ya no somos unas niñas Ritsu.. Además deberías dejar de hacer tus bromas sabes que me asusto fácilmente- dijo la joven de cabellera larga y negra mientras sobaba su mano en muestra de que le dolió también un poco a ella- Ahora anda que se hace tarde

-Hai hai..- pronuncio mientras salía de su casa y tomaba la mano de su compañera-

-Q-que haces Ritsu!?- dijo Mio algo nerviosa ante tan inusual acto de su amiga castaña-

-Aguántate, tu golpe me dejo algo mareada, además tus grandes y rasposas manos son cálidas- Dijo ella para provocar un sonrojo mayor en Mio

Otro golpe ganado, la pelinegra no sabia si era un alago u otra broma de su "querida" amiga pero la parte de grandes y rasposas manos no le agrado en lo absoluto.

-Miiooo!- se incoó en el piso sobándose del dolor- A este paso quedare totalmente estúpida por tus golpes… –bromeo.

Unas lindas risas salieron de los labios de Mio ante el comentario de su compañera.

-A demás, no lo decía en mal sentido, digo, lo de grandes y rasposas... –miro a Mio y noto que la observaba con intenciones de otro golpe si decía algo tonto- N-no era mas que una broma… tus manos son lindas, lo que quise decir es que son cálidas.

-Baka Ritsu – Se sonrojo aun más y siguió caminando, Ritsu se levanto y camino detrás de ella observándola, era su amiga desde jardín de niños, y se había encariñado con ella de una manera sorprendente, crecieron juntas y mientras pasaba el tiempo sus lazos eran mayores, mas fuertes. Había cambiado tanto, estaba hermosa, su corte era el miso, aun así no se cansaba de admirarlo, su cuerpo mas afinado envidiable de cualquier otra mujer, deseado por los hombres, "deseado" en el hecho de que querían tener a esa linda joven a su lado, sin embargo ella no mostraba interés en ninguno ¿Timidez y falta de confianza acaso?, eso era lo mas esperado puesto que aunque el tiempo paso ella seguía siendo la misma insegura y miedosa Mio que Ritsu conoció. –Apresura el paso, te quedas atrás…-

-Ha-hai! –dijo la castaña poniéndose justo al lado de su amiga, se dirigían a pasar el rato, era sábado por la mañana tenían todo el día para ellas dos, querían divertirse un rato- ¿A dónde vamos primero? Tengo algo de hambre- dijo frotándose el estomago-

-Pues hay un parque de diversiones que acaban de abrir creo solo estará por unas semanas, ¿No te gustaría ir ahí? Es obvio que ahí abra algo de comida- dijo observando a Ritsu quien miraba hacia el frente con los brazos cruzados. Era cierto ya ambas tenían 20 años de edad y aun así su amistad no había envejecido. Por supuesto que Ritsu también había cambiado los años no pasan sin tomarse en cuenta, es decir era un poco mas alta y su cuerpo tenia mas figura, sus pechos no eran los mas enormes o llamativos de Japón, los de Mio eran de un tamaño mayor aun así no eran la exageración. Sus piernas, las de Ritsu, eran hermosas, tan finas y lisas puesto que Ritsu tocaba batería y era muy activa, bueno… muy hiperactiva aun así tenia sus ataques de flojera como en la preparatoria, su figura era hermosa también. Su rostro aun despejado por la diadema que retenía su flequillo, Mio insistía en que se quitara dicha diadema puesto que para ella se veía mas linda sin ella. La tomo y la quito de ella.

-¡¿Q-que que haces?! Dame eso, me veo rara! –dijo paliando contra Mio.

-Te quedaste pensando, nunca me respondiste, además te he dicho que te ves mejor así Ritsu. –guardo la diadema.

-Esta bien, vayamos al parque de diversiones…- hiso pucheros

-Niña pequeña… -Observo a Ritsu de reojo.

- CALLA! No estoy acostumbrada a esto –observo hacia otro lado algo indignada.

-"Que linda"… -pensó mio.

Se dirigieron en silencio al parque, mas no era un silencio incomodo, solamente disfrutaban de un momento tranquilo entre ellas dos, no tardaron mucho en llegar. El lado hiperactivo de Ritsu se dejo notar al observar tanta cantidad diferente de juegos mecánicos a los cuales se podría subir.

-Mio Mio! Anda subamos a ese rápido!- dijo emocionada tomando a Mio de su brazo- Anda mio vamos!

-Se olvido por completo que tenia hambre…- dijo para si misma notando toda la energía que salía de ella. Sonrió con un leve sonrojo al verla…- Anda vamos.

QUE?! A este!? –dijo atemorizada al ver el enorme juego al que apuntaba la alegre castaña, era veloz y la gente gritaba aterrorizada en dicho juego-

-venga Mio!, no pasara nada, recuerda que siempre te cuidare- dijo tomando de la mano a su amiga y corriendo hacia el juego que al parecer para conveniencia de esta no tenia gente en espera- será tan divertido!- exclamo Ritsu

Ambas entraron en el juego, mejor dicho se acomodaron en el. Mio nunca separo su mano de la de Ritsu, por el miedo nunca se dio cuenta de aquello, el juego comenzó a moverse lentamente, como si estuviera tomando ritmo o velocidad mas bien era impulso lo que obtenía.

-RITSU!- grito aterrorizada Mio aferrándose a su amiga como pudo y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la ella, grito muchísimo al sentir las subidas y bajadas de este juego, Ritsu en cambio disfrutaba el paseo o mas bien disfrutaba el acercamiento de su amiga hacia ella sintiendo sus sedosos cabellos en el cuello de ella y su respiración agitada por el susto.

-Venga mio mira! Woooh! –grito emocionada ante tan divertido entretenimiento- esto es genial!

-Genial dices? –otra bajada la tomo desprevenida- Ah! –se aferro aun mas a su amiga, lentamente el juego fue tomando su velocidad inicial, había terminado, paro por completo permitiéndoles salir a los pasajeros, Ristu bajo y le ofreció una mano a su amiga la cual tenia un rostro asustado y se veía mareada.

-te encuentras bien?- Pregunto la chica de ojos miel- venga vayamos por algo de beber, supongo que comenzamos algo brusco, el siguiente lo eliges tu ¿vale?-

-Esta bien…- dijo incorporándose y caminando al lado de su amiga la cual aun tenía sujetando su mano con suavidad- que cálido…-

-Ah? Perdón, ¿Dijiste algo Mio? –Dijo mirando a su compañera-

- eh? Ah no nada nada que esta helando es todo..- dijo sonrojada al notar que lo ultimo que creyó haber pensado lo dijo en voz alta.

-Tus manos son cálidas Mio- dijo sonriéndole

-Lose ya lo habías dicho..-

-Gomen gomen, espera aquí que iré por algo de beber- se soltó- no me tardo –se dirigió hacia la tienda mas cercana sumida en sus pensamientos, se sentía extraña al lado de su amiga y ella sabia por que, sin embargo no era lo suficiente valiente como para expresarlo o decirlo aun.

-veamos, creo que llevare 2 chocolates calientes, con este frio vendría muy bien- dijo esto comprando dicha mercancía, se dirigió sonriente hacia su amiga, cuando se percato que ella tenia en su rostro una expresión de miedo y se hacia un poco hacia atrás, encontró el porqué de esa reacción, 2 hombres se le acercaban y le preguntaban cosas como, "anda ven a divertirte con nosotros" o "eres hermosa no me gustaría desperdiciarte" mientras tomaban su muñeca como gesto de posesión.

Ritsu se dirijo hacia ellos sin pensarlo y llamo la atención de ambos colocando una mano en el hombro de un chico.

-Hola chicos –dijo con una falsa sonrisa ocultando su enojo- ¿Serian tan amables de dejarla en paz?

-Esfúmate tomboy – se sorprendió ante dicho comentario, no le molestaba que le llamaran así pues ella sabia que no era muy femenina, por otro lado ellos la ignoraron y continuaron con lo suyo eso si la molesto-

- Últimamente uno esta rodeado de idiotas irrespetuosos… –dijo Ritsu con un tono disgustado – Vale… ya he sido amable, a ustedes no les importo. DEJEN a mi amiga en paz ¿Me oyeron? –Dijo ella poniéndose en frente de su amiga en signo de protección sin temor alguno- Tranquila Mio… –su tono fue calmado y sereno, Mio no comprendía como ella lograba tranquilizarla tanto- Aquí estoy…

-Hahahaha –carcajearon ambos- tu pequeña enana ¿Crees poder con nosotros? – se puso uno de ellos en frente tomando su muñeca- yo no lo creo… -dijo el hombre haciendo presión y levantando la mano de Ristu, pero esta se mantuvo tranquila y se soltó sin dificultad alguna-

-¡Corre Mio! –acto seguido dejo ir un pequeño y rápido golpe a la nariz del joven haciendo que sangrara un poco- ¡Idiotas! –salió corriendo-

-¡ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI!, ME ESCUCHASTE!? –se fueron, las dejaron en paz por su suerte-

Corrieron una cantidad algo grande como para sentirse seguras de que ya no les seguían al notar que efectivamente las habían dejado en paz Ritsu se detuvo se acercó a Mio.

-Te encuentras bien cierto? ¿no te hicieron nada verdad? –dijo preocupada mirándola a los ojos y tomando una de sus mejillas-

-Tranquila Ritsu estoy bien, gracias – dijo sonriéndole tan tierna mente como ella solo sabia hacer

-Eso me tranquiza, que bueno Mio- dijo abrazándola-

-Gracias Ristu, siempre me cuidas –correspondió

-Y siempre lo hare Mio… toma… logre guardar uno en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta –saco un chocolate que ahora estaba tibio como eran de lata no hubo problema en que se derramara- el otro debió caerse mientras corríamos… Ya no esta tan caliente, perdón.

-Baka Ristu, no te preocupes por eso, ¿Como podría enojarme por un chocolate que no esta caliente, cuando me haz protegido? No pasa nada tonta. Ahora ¿Que te parece si subimos a ese? –dijo ella apuntando a la rueda gigantesca-

-No le temes?- pregunto Ritsu

-Cuando fuimos a Londres le perdí el miedo tranquila- dijo sonriéndole- ahora vamos

De acuerdo –camino a su lado, se sentía feliz de haberle salvado, de estar a su lado cuando necesito de ella, nunca dejaría que algo le pasara-

El resto del día la pasaron ahí, disfrutando la mayoría de los juegos y riendo. Estaba obscureciendo y el frio y el hambre se hizo notorio en ellas, caminado más pegadas de lo normal como si quisieran proclamar un poco de el calor de la otra como suyo.

-Quieres ir a cenar algo Ritsu? Apuesto y tienes hambre- Pregunto la morena de cabello largo a su compañera

-Tengo ganas de cocinar algo, ¿me acompañas Mio? –pregunto sonriendo- Mis padres y mi hermano no están, salieron de viaje. ¡Es mas! Quédate a dormir también Mio-chuan! –dijo con tono de plegaria acercándose a su amida de una manera juguetona como si de un perrito se tratase.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…

Ya llegando a su casa, automáticamente se sintió una briza agradable, un clima perfecto, ni frio ni caliente, aun sin haber nadie dentro el clima era estupendo. Ambas se quitaron las chaquetas por que ya no eran necesarias.

-Espérame unos 40 minutos y la cena estará cérvida- dijo Ritsu subiendo sus mangas como ella suele hacerlo, dándole aun mas ese toque rebelde de ella que tanto le agrada a Mio.

-Deja te ayudo, luego te tardas o rompes algo- se burlo, era broma puesto ella sabia que su mejor amiga tenia talento para esto de la cocina, pocas veces lo hacia y muy pocas veces cocinaba a otras personas, casi siempre cuando estaba sola o cuando Mio la visitaba.

-Esta bien, te diría que no pero tengo hambre y me gustaría terminar rápido – dijo dándole el cuchillo a su amiga como signo de "tu parte las verduras"- Bien! Esta bien si te dejo a ti las verduras? Yo me encargo del resto-

-Si

Terminaron la comida y se dispusieron a cenar juntas. Dieron las 7:30 de la tarde, Mio decidió tomar una ducha después que Ritsu y es que esta ultima le gano el baño, no era nada de que sorprenderse o disgustarse, ella estaba acostumbrada a esa actitud enérgica de su amiga. Mientras Mio se duchaba Ritsu esperaba algo impaciente en su habitación destrozando unos que otros libros como acostumbraba a hacerlo para practicar.

-Por eso no te duran las revistas… -dijo cierta morena entrando a la habitación de su amiga mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla- ¿Mínimo las lees?

-Ah? ¿Se leen? – Dijo su amiga en un tono de duda, obviamente jugando con Mio.

-Baka… -siguió con lo suyo sentándose en la silla del escritorio dándole la espalda y decidió simplemente ignorarla. Sin haberse dado cuenta los sonidos que hacia Ritsu al golpear las revistas dejo de escucharse, mientras Mio se cepillaba su sedoso cabello obscuro.

-YO quiero ayudar! –dijo Ritsu enérgica a espaldas de su amiga tomando el cepillo sin esperar respuesta de su amiga, comenzó a cepillarlo suave y delicadamente con cuidado de no lastimarla, Mio por otra parte se dispuso a cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de el momento.

Unas manos se posaron en su alrededor tomándola por sorpresa y haciendo que abriera sus ojos en búsqueda de una respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo. Ritsu, quien había dejado de cepillar, se encontraba rodeándola con sus brazos y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

-Mio…

-Nnn – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al escuchar su nombre y sentir el aliento de su amiga rozar su cuello.

-Yo … Mio, tu… Tu me gustas – Estas ultimas palabras rebotaron en la cabeza de la morena haciendo que se sorprendiera y diera un pequeño brinco- Perdona que te lo diga así. Pero no pude guardarlo mas, yo necesitaba decírtelo, necesitaba que supieras mis sentimientos hacia ti y como te miro.

-Ritsu… - Mio se relajo y agacho su mirada para esconder su sonrojo.

-No tienes que corresponderme, solo… solo déjame estar así un poco mas- Mio se puso de pie, y se coloco frente a su amiga aun con la cabeza agachada, sin pensarlo un segundo mas la abrazo- Mio?-

Sin responderle ella solo la beso, con su rostro totalmente enrojecido y temblando de la pena, se dispuso a besarla. Ritsu por otra parte estaba paralizada ante la acción que había tomado su compañera, sus ojos ámbar se encontraban totalmente abiertos, sin aun entender muy bien la situación correspondió al beso tomando ahora el control de este.

Ristu coloco una de su palmas en la mejilla de su "amiga" y sin saber que pasaría después aumento la intensidad de el beso moviendo sus labios a un ritmo tranquilo, Mio torpemente siguió a Ritsu como pudo, abriendo y cerrando sus labios, temblando ante cada tacto que estos 2 tenían con los de su amiga, estremeciéndose por el sentimiento que corría en ella, encontrando el ritmo que la baterista había determinado, correspondió de una mejor manera totalmente roja de sus mejillas. Ritsu al notar que su amiga se había acoplado perfectamente decidió acelerarlos pasando de un ritmo lento y pasivo a uno mas rápido y demandante, rodeo la cintura de la morena pegándola a su cuerpo, esta ultima no pudo evitar dejar salir cierto sonido de sus labios ante el acto de la castaña. Paso su lengua por el labio inferior de Mio, pidiendo amablemente el permiso de aumentar la intensidad. Mio, quien se encontraba totalmente perdida por las acciones de la ambar, abrió lenta y temblorosamente sus labios.

-Nng…- Pronuncio la oji-gris al sentir algo húmedo y suave dentro, la lengua de Ritsu comenzó a acariciar dentro de la boca de Mio, estremecida, la de cabellos largos comenzaba a sentir que sus piernas le traicionaban y que tarde o temprano terminaría desvaneciéndose, rodio el cuello de Ritsu con sus brazos para tener de donde sostenerse, tímidamente su lengua comenzó a jugar con la de Ristu de una manera gentil y calmada.

Momentos después Ritsu sentía que necesitaba mas, su lengua comenzó a jugar brusco con la de su tímida compañera, quien también su lengua dejo de acariciar de una manera gentil para entrar en el tiempo de su amiga, ambas jugaban, bailaban de una manera brusca pero placentera se entrelazaban demostrando cada sentimiento reprimido que Mio y Ritsu tenían y que por fin, a pesar de la larga espera, podían demostrarlo. Reclamando oxigeno ambas se separaron con su respiración agitada, aun sin soltar dicho abrazo y con sus frentes recargadas.

-Mio tu..- No pudo terminar por que la morena la había interrumpido.

-T-también me gustas- Roja aun, a mas no poder Mio logro pronunciar dichas oraciones, palabras temblorosas que salieron de los labios te esta, las cuales al mismo tiempo demostraban seguridad, y que no era un juego lo que decía.

Tomando esta vez la iniciativa Ritsu le regalo un beso a su compañera quien se lo regreso sin objeción alguna, esta ves comenzando de una manera ya no tan calmada Ritsu noto que si no sentaba, acostaba o recargaba a Mio ella ya no podría mantenerse en pie por mas tiempo, dirigiéndola gentilmente sin despegarse una de la otra, Ritsu se dispuso a acostar a la morena cuidadosamente para continuar con la pelea placentera que sus labios estaban teniendo. Las manos de Ritsu ya no se conformaban con tocar la cabellera, el cuello o el rostro de la oji-gris, estas descendieron, lenta, calmada y tímidamente pasando por la orilla de el cuerpo de Mio, remarcando su recorrido en la cintura y adentrándose lentamente dentro de su playera, rosando delicadamente su piel apenas en un toque notable. Mio abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, si ella no hacia algo esto pasaría a algo mayor, el problema era que a ella le estaba gustando y tanto como Ritsu también quería continuar con esto, pero el miedo y la vergüenza estaban presentes y sentía que si no hacia algo iba a explotar. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que logro juntar tomo la mano traviesa de Ritsu como si pidiéndole gentilmente que se detuviera se tratara, mas sin embargo Ritsu noto por la manera de respirar y el modo en que los ojos de Mio la miraban que esta ultima no quería realmente que esto terminara, sus ojos y su ser reclamaban por mas mucho mas.

-Tranquila Mio, es la gran Tainaka quien esta haciendo esto- dijo tratando de darle confianza a su amiga- No te hare daño, pero si tu quieres que me detenga solo dímelo con palabras y lo hare- Coloco la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Mio.

-Y-yo… No quiero que te detengas – dijo temblorosamente y con su rostro de un color carmesí, que se veía hermoso en ella- P-pero tengo miedo Ritsu, miedo y mucha pena.

-No tienes nada de que temer Mio, nunca te hare algún mal –beso su mejilla y su oreja - ¿Pena? ¿Pena de que? Si eres hermosa, tan solo mírate, todos los hombres te desean – Comenzó a besar su oreja y a lamerla de una manera delicada marcando como suyo cada pequeño rincón de esta, decidió darle atención a su hermoso cuello para luego dejar posar una mordida en el.

-Ha nng… R-Ritsu- Gimió ante el acto de la castaña. Ritsu al notar que Mio había gemido por algo que ella hiso no pudo evitar querer provocar otros celestiales sonidos a su amiga, lamiendo, besando, mordiendo acariciando con sus labios comenzó nuevamente a querer desear mas y mas. Nuevamente sus manos comenzaron a bajar, y como la ocasión anterior su mano se adentro dentro de su playera acariciando su abdomen haciendo círculos con sus dedos alrededor de su ombligo.

-Tranquila, te cuidare bien- Bajo su rostro a la altura de su vientre y comenzó a besar su estomago como lo hizo con su oreja marco cada rincón de este con un beso, mio se estremecía y dejaba salir leves gemidos ante los actos de la ámbar. Viendo su ombligo, con su lengua comenzó a lamer alrededor de este, notando que Mio reaccionaba bien ante esto decidió lamer dentro empujando con su lengua y dando pequeños círculos, Mio al no pudo evitar arquear su espalda ante el acto de la castaña ¿Quién en el mundo se le ocurriría hacer eso con el ombligo? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan bien? Puso ambas manos en la nuca de su amiga jugando con su cabellera dejando salir entre gemidos el nombre de esta. Pero Ritsu no quería solo hacer eso levantando la mirada noto que aun la playera cubría algo a lo cual Ritsu quería dedicarle un tiempo. Metiendo la mano debajo de este tímidamente coloco su mano arriba de el pecho izquierdo de Mio. Se sentía tan suave, tan bien. Comenzó a mover su palma de la mano apretando, haciendo círculos moviéndolos delicadamente de arriba abajo provocando sonidos de placer salir de la boca de la morena, se sentía también quería mas, deseaba mas su corazón se aceleraba con cada toque que Ritsu le daba, su respiración era cortante y pesada, el sudor comenzó a ser testigo en su piel y en la de la baterista recorriendo el cuerpo de ambas y mezclándose entre si, humedeciendo la cama de la baterista cosa que no tomo importancia, eso era realmente lo de menos. En ese entonces Ritsu maldijo al bracier de su amiga sin pensarlo una vez mas, y sin importarle los nervios se deshizo de la playera de Mio para después quitarle el bracier que ya comenzaba a estorbarle, como toda una experta en esto, y digo experta por que el bracier no era un extraño como lo es para los hombres, se despojo de este dedicándole una mirada penetrante a los hermosos pechos de su morena amiga quien al notar la manera en la que Ritsu la observaba no pudo evitar cubriste con sus manos.

-Mio, no te cubras, déjame verles- dijo tomando ambas manos para moverlas de el camino con gentileza- Son hermosas, no tienes de que apenarte-

Poso un beso en sus labios y con ambas manos comenzó a masajear sus pechos. Después de unas cuantas caricias sus pezones se encontraban erectos y firmes, notando esto Ritsu comenzó a juguetear con ellos acariciándolos delicadamente y dando pellizcos en ocasiones. Se arqueaba, gemía el nombre de su ahora amante en objeción de mas, su cuerpo se erizaba y su mirada se tornaba perdida, no podía controlarse su razón se había perdido ahora ella solo disfrutaba el momento, de un segundo a otro noto que los labios de Ritsu ya no estaban con los suyos y se encontraban bajando.

-Ahh- dejo salir un elevado gemido al notar los húmedos labios de su amiga hacer contacto con su erecto pezón- Ri-Ritsu ha, n-no! – Solo lograba emitir ante tan placentero momento.

Ritsu quien besaba su pezón comenzó a lamerlo como si de un bebe se tratara, disfrutando el sabor de su piel, provocando ahogados sonidos provenir de la garganta de Mio que solamente lograban que Ritsu intensificara todo, sin dejar el otro pecho olvidado comenzó a masajearlo con la mano, deseando por mas, bajo su mano hasta el vientre de Mio, metiéndola por debajo de el short y haciendo contacto con su sexo.

-Mio… estas muy mojada ya…-

-B-baka, no lo digas Ah! –dejo escapar al sentir que su mano continuaba jugando con su intimidad ya muy empapada por todo lo que Ritsu había hecho anteriormente, acaricio lenta y cuidadosamente la zona mas intima de la bajista rosando la yema de sus dedos con los labios exteriores provocando que sus bragas se humedecieran aun mucho mas, ocasionalmente sus traviesos dedos acariciaban el clítoris. Mio por su parte al sentir el contacto en su intimidad no podía evitar sentirse desvanecer. Notando Ristu que las ultimas dos prendas estorbaban de una manera odiosa se decidió a deshacerse de ellas de una sola vez dejando a la morena totalmente desnuda frente a ella, Ritsu para tratar de igualar la situación se despojo de su playera quedando únicamente con sus bragas y su short.

Besando nuevamente los labios de la tímida joven, adentro su mano una vez mas en la intimidad de Mio, estaba realmente húmedo ahí abajo, eso excitaba cada vez mas y mas a la baterista, adentrando sus dedos a los labios menores de Mio con cuidado de no penetrarla, comenzó a acariciar su alrededor lenta y calmada, disfrutando casa sensación al tocar cada rincón de ella, en un movimiento inesperado nuevamente comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de Mio haciendo círculos en el, círculos irregulares.

-Ah Ritsu yo.. AH! Ngn –no podría pronunciar una oración completa, estaba totalmente fuera de si misma. Ritsu detuvo las caricias y la miro a los ojos fijamente sin mover la mano de ahí.

-Mio… Lista? – Mio sabia a lo que se refería, le aterrorizaba la idea pero su cuerpo lo deseaba, ella estaba lista. De modo que asintió con la cabeza dándole entender a Ritsu que podía continuar.

- Dime si te duele, no quiero hacerte daño- susurro a su oído apegando su cuerpo a ella, provocando que Mio cruzara sus brazos y la abrazara. Después de un casi inaudible "aquí voy" Ritsu coloco uno de sus dedos en la entrada de su vagina, Mio al notar el contacto de el dedo de la baterista con la entrada de su intimidad cerro fuertemente los ojos y se tenso escondiéndose en el cuello de quien le estaba haciendo sentir así, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, sus ojos cristalinos y sus labios semi-abiertos dejando salir su pesada respiración, introduciéndolo lenta y cuidadosamente, la morena mordió sus labios y encajo sus dedos en la espalda de la castaña al sentir algo adentrándose y provocando dolor en ella.

-Ah Ritsu, duele, duele!- se escondió aun mas en su compañera- Para para!- Ritsu al escuchar a su amiga se detuvo mas no retiro su dedo, comenzó a darle besos en sus labios y cuello para tranquilizarla un poco, con su mano libre acariciaba su mejilla y no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos.

-Tranquila, pasara pronto- dijo dándole un beso en la frente - Comenzare a moverme lentamente ¿de acuerdo? El dolor ira disminuyendo te lo prometo- dicho esto, sin apartar sus miradas, Ritsu comenzó a mover su dedo dentro de ella, la bajista solo gemía en una combinación de dolor y placer, abrazando la espalda de quien se encontraba arriba suyo, se arqueo, el dolor había desaparecido y el placer era demasiado, gemía el nombre de la baterista una y otra vez provocándole rasguños en la espalda de esta, sin avisar Ristu introdujo un segundo dedo provocando un grito en su compañera quien se aferraba a las sabanas con fuerza, eso le dolió otra vez pero ya no importaba en lo absoluto, sabia que pasaría, y efectivamente el dolor paro y el placer era el roble, los dedos de Ritsu jugaban en su interior, entrando y saliendo, sintiendo el apretado húmedo y cálido interior de mio, haciéndose adicta a esa sensación viscosa en sus dedos, los jugos de Mio no paraban de salir mojando aun mas sus dedos y las sabanas que se encontraban totalmente arrugadas, comenzó a intercalar los movimientos arriba y debajo de los dedos causando vibraciones en la bajista quien no paraba de gemir, cosa que a Ritsu le encantaba y excitaba cada vez muchísimo mas.

Mio estaba apunto de terminar, estaba totalmente perdida por las caricias que la castaña le brindaba y el placer que le otorgaba, totalmente fuera de si misma, se aferro con fuerza al cuerpo de quien la acompañaba, de quien la hacia sentir tan bien. Emitiendo un largo y ahogado sonido de placer Ritsu pudo notar que se había venido, retirando los dedos de su interior se incorporo a ella y la abrazo cariñosa y protectoramente cruzando sus brazos en ella y recargándola en su hombro, cobijándola con su colcha para que no pasaran frio en la noche, ambas estaban agotadas y sus ojos se cerraban para dormir.

-Mio, se que esto es algo amm… tarde para la ocasión- dijo algo nerviosa – Pero ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?-

-Claro que si baja Ritsu, eso es mas que obvio. Te amo idiota, te amo–se acurruco aun mas en ella-siempre lo he hecho…-

-También te amo mi peligrosa princesa. Descansa…–beso su nuca y se dispuso a descansar esa noche, al lado de su amiga, brindándole su calor corporal y durmiendo tranquilamente al lado de ella.

* * *

¿Que les pareció?  
hehehe soy nueva en esto de el Lemmon asi que tal vez no lo narre tan bien  
No se si continuar o dejarlo así  
¿Que opinan? xD  
Bueno gracias por darle una oportunidad a este Fanfic n.n  
Adios! :D


End file.
